Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a multiple joint for underwater optical fiber cables designed to connect a first cable termination and a second cable termination which terminates at least two cables.
In other words, it relates to a device for distributing the optical fibers of an underwater cable from a first point into two cables extending to two other points with possibly a supplementary connection between said other points.
The objective of the present invention is to propose a joint which is watertight to a pressure of the order of 700 bars and which procures the necessary mechanical continuity and electrical continuity or isolation.